Broken Wings
by Galaticx
Summary: AU Yaoi Kojuro fears the worst when no one has seen Kotaro for days. When Kojuro finally finds the ninja he realizes that there was something severally wrong. Kotaro's dark black wings had been snapped at the bone. Just how will the right eye help the poor dragon? (This is the wierdest thing I have ever written...)


**Broken Wings**

Summary: AU Yaoi Kojuro fears the worst when no one has seen Kotaro for days. When Kojuro finally finds the ninja he realizes that there was something severally wrong. Kotaro's dark black wings had been snapped at the bone. Just how will the right eye help the poor dragon?

**This is a different format then I usually write. If you are a follower of my work (which I highly doubt because people typically don't my stories) you will realize this within the fist few sentences. **

**First thing first, Kojuro, Masamune, and Motochika are Eastern Dragons. Kotaro is a Western Dragon. For those who don't understand, Eastern Dragons are long and serpent-like. They also don't have wings. Western Dragons are more dog/wolf-like in appearance. They have wings. **

Just where in Hell could that ninja be? Nearly two weeks had passed by and the redhead remained unseen. Kojuro looked everywhere! The village, the entire castle, nearby forests, the coast… that ninja avoided sight the entire time!

Kojuro sighed as he covered ground of the forest once again, trying to find a trace of Kotaro. Silence met silence as the man walked through the forest. Then, then… his nose picked up a scent. What…? What is that? A smell… familiar… A scent like one he had picked up before. No! Different… metallic, metal-like, copper… sweet, nectar, like the perfect ambrosia of the gods… such a smell! Such an odd yet wonderful scent… the sweet smell, he wanted to know where it came from.

Then it hit.

Copper smell mixed with such sweetness… blood. The smell was someone's blood. And whom that blood belonged to? Kojuro wasn't sure.

Suddenly it bit.

Kotaro. That scent belonged to the ninja he searched for. Since when did he smell so nice, so welcoming?

That didn't matter to the human-turned dragon called Kojuro. He just wanted to find the ninja. Bring him home. Kotaro would be safe then. Kotaro would be safe in Kojuro's strong arms. Wait, what?

Kojuro shook his head. Where did that fantasy come from? The vision of himself holding the smaller man close… oh how it made his heart skip beats and make his stomach have butterflies.

Any way…

Kojuro turned away from the direction he had been moving in and moved towards the scent. Oh, that scent made him crazy. The sweetness was like honey, candy, sugar, and everything else sweet put together but it was not too overbearing! It was perfect and how he wanted to just get to the source. To smell that scent so close…

The right-eye gasped.

Before him lay Kotaro, hurt and bleeding. Red splotched the green, green grass around him. Now that metal smell was strong, so strong it drowned out his beautiful sweet scent. Kojuro growled.

He crouched down next to the ninja and pulled off the over kimono that he was wearing. He tore the dark fabric into strips and carefully lifted Kotaro. He removed the bloody clothing over his torso and covered the bleeding wound with the cloth. The redhead made a soft whimper and cuddled into his chest. He took this moment as the opportunity to nuzzle his nose into the other's neck and take in the scent.

Oh, how happy he was.

_Was_…

Then he saw the black wings on the ninja's back.

They dropped and made no movement.

He looked closer and saw the problem.

The bones were out of place on the folding joint.

How horrible!

Kojuro growled. Who dare hurt his Kotaro? _HIS_ Kotaro! He carefully moved hit hands up to the broken wings and located the proper places for the bones. Gently he slid the bones into place and felt the ninja rouse from his rest.

The ninja's eyes held confusion.

Kojuro didn't care. Kotaro was fine now. That was all that mattered. He held the ninja close, not realizing the blush on the younger one's face. Kotaro weakly returned the embrace, glad for the help.

Kojuro growled protectively.

His Kotaro.

His.

_His_.

**This is probably the most confusing thing I have ever written…**


End file.
